Deborah Thornberry
Deborah "Debbie" Thornberry (born sometime in Mid-May) is a typical 16-year-old girl who is Eliza and Donnie's older sister, interested in music and fashion and longs for the normal suburban life her parents' job deprives her of. Even though she ridicules Eliza, she truly does care for her as seen in "Operation Valentine". She commonly wears an orange camisole, a green flannel shirt, blue jeans (with holes deliberately torn in the knees as a 'grungy' fashion statement), dark purple lipstick, dark purple nail polish and brown boots. In "The Wild Thornberrys Movie", Debbie learns Eliza's secret after Eliza reveals it to the poachers that were threatening to kill her if Eliza didn't tell them how she knew about their plan to kill a herd of elephants. Debbie is amazed that Eliza gave up her gift to save her life and promises to keep her secret -- but only under the belief that if she doesn't, she will be turned into a baboon. It’s shown in "Chew If By Sea" that Debbie suffers from chronic seasickness. Description ﻿Debbie is a typical teenager; she likes boys, fashion and is home schooled along with Eliza. However, unlike most children her age, Debbie travels around the world with her parents, sister, adopted brother and a chimp. This often upsets her, since she greatly desires the creature comforts that most teens take for granted. It’s hard for Debbie to meet boys and date, almost impossible to get to the latest movies or pick up the new CDs she wants, and she's less than thrilled about the wonders of the wild that seem to enthrall the rest of her family. Although Debbie has quite a temper (and usually lets it out on everyone around her), she does love Eliza and Donnie and usually ends up rising to the occasion whenever she’s needed on one of her family's adventures. Looks Debbie has peach skin. She has white eyes with black pupils, dark purple lipstick, dark purple nail polish and blonde Janet Jackson-inspired hair. Debbie sometimes wears other clothes. In the colder mountain areas, Debbie wears an orange long sleeve sweater. In "Gift of Gab", Debbie wore a white shirt with denim overalls. In "Hello, Dolphin!", she wore a two piece red swimsuit with yellow lines, blue jean shorts and yellow sandals. Appearances ﻿Debbie appears in all episodes of The Wild Thornberrys. Her first appearance was in the Pilot. Her last appearance was in Eliza Unplugged. Debbie also appears in both The Wild Thornberrys Movie and Rugrats Go Wild!, in which she befriends Angelica. Gallery Rugrats Go Wild! Rugrats Go Wild 34.png Rugrats Go Wild 36.png Rugrats Go Wild 24.png Rugrats Go Wild 23.png Rugrats Go Wild 31.png Rugrats Go Wild 27.png Rugrats Go Wild 20.png Rugrats Go Wild 26.png Rugrats Go Wild 22.png Rugrats Go Wild 19.png Rugrats Go Wild 18.png Rugrats Go Wild 30.png Rugrats Go Wild 29.png Rugrats Go Wild 28.png Rugrats Go Wild 17.png Rugrats Go Wild 10.png Rugrats Go Wild 9.png Rugrats Go Wild 8.png Rugrats Go Wild 7.png Rugrats Go Wild 6.png Rugrats Go Wild 5.png Rugrats Go Wild 4.png Rugrats Go Wild 3.png Rugrats Go Wild 2.png Rugrats Go Wild 1.png vlcsnap-2016-09-15-01h11m40s475.png|Debbie explaining to Donnie what's cool. The Wild Thornberrys - Gold Fever 112.jpg The WIld Thornberrys - Gold Fever 79.jpg (29-10-2016 18-18).png Debbie's red swimsuit and jean shorts.JPG|Debbie wears red swimsuit top with blue jean shorts in "Hello, Dolphin!" IMG 20180830 201527 761.JPG|She wears also a red bikini swimsuit with yellow lines in "Hello, Dolphin!" Debbie Stock Art.png c60b673ffc3f74382bc8dd9607156bde.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Children